Sent from Narina With Love
by joymariposa
Summary: When Susan is in desperate need, she sounds her horn.  But will it work in London, and who will come?


**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just borrowing!**

**A/N: This is just a one-shot for now, my first _Narnia_ ficlet, but it could turn into a full story. Will write more for reviews! Enjoy!  
><strong>

Susan clutched the only remnant of Narnia she possessed tightly to her side and struggled to break free from the grasp of the group of young men taunting her and twirling her about. She knew their looks, and knew they had only evil intentions with her. She had gone alone to see the bank teller and send a telegram to Peter and Edmund. As soon as he was 'old' enough in England years, Peter had enlisted in the British army and fight against the Germans. Of course, Edmund followed. Times were desperate for everyone, but almost all her strength was gone and she was barely holding on.

There was no doubt that Lucy wouldn't survive much longer. The doctor knew enough about what was happening medically to know that bleeding her would do no good, and supplies of quinine had been cut short. Pulling the horn from out of it's hiding place, Susan blew as her life depended on it, which only made the young men laugh harder and handle her more roughly. "For the sake of Aslan!" She whispered, "please come." The nearest boy who had been about to kiss her took a breath to jeer at her and say, "Aslan? Who is Aslan, a stuffed animal? Why not call on Jesus Christ?" But the world jolted, and the horn echoed throughout the landscape.

Across the ocean in Alsace-Laurein, the battle in the trenches was dire. Edmund leaned down, tore a piece of cloth of his shirt and tied it around his brother's leg. "Peter, can you hear me?" The body groaned. "I'm going to have to move you, we are too close to enemy lines. They'll get us if we don't go now." Other soldiers from the same brigade covered the line of fire while Edmund drug Peter back to the trenches. As soon as he was well positioned on the ground, Peter breathed out, "Go Ed, I'm alright here. Go and finish it!"

As Ed climbed back out, he caught a glimpse of a Lion through the forest, as if the soldiers had all stopped and spread into ranks to form an aisle. At the end was a Lieutenant's bag where he knew he could find a radio. Weaving and bobbing from side to side to avoid enemy fire, Ed arrived and pulled it out, clicking it over and over again until it turned on, "Attention all Lieutenants of the second brigade! 300 men down on the west side! Send reinforcements!" It was a desperate move, but he'd gladly do it again if it gave them even a little more time. "Fall back, fall back!" He shouted and ran back what he hoped would be a safe distance. He had only moment then to wonder why he had seen Aslan when they had already all grown up and had their last visit to Narnia many years ago.

Back in the countryside, Susan and the group of young men were startled to find a young man about their age appear out of thin air, dressed in medieval clothing. Caspian had only a moment to regain his footing and hardly any time at all to realize that he had been transported far away from Narnia before the group of young men turned their attention to him and began swiping away at him. Having only his dagger at hand, Caspian's training allowed him to react quickly and knock away each jab with a calculated series of movements, tying in a kick or a punch whenever needed.

A quick moment's assessment of the situation showed him that Susan was in need of an extra hand, but that these boys were only playing power by numbers and had little experience in battle. He would not kill them unless absolutely necessary. As soon as he could turn around and face Susan with a smile, (at least he recognized one face), he watched stunned as she swiftly moved her hand in a fist past his ear, punching one of them squarely in the nose. As he landed backwards on the street with a thud, Susan remarked with a smirk, "Now, what could _you_ be doing out of Narnia?" Not giving him a chance to reply, she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly.

"Hmmm, I could get used to this," he whispered in a husky voice. By now, all the young men had scattered, one 'brave' enough to give a wolf whistle before running away. Caspian's face distorted in righteous fury, and his fist tightened, but Susan grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Don't. It's alright now."

"No it's not! They didn't hurt you, did they?" He asked sincerely.

She had always trusted him wholeheartedly, "They were about to, but you came just in time. I'll tell you everything at home, but first I need to send a telegram."

Darkness began to settle in, and Caspian put his arm around her waist protectively and did not let go until later that evening when they were safe in the old professor's house.

Susan turned the key in the front door and Caspian followed while she hung her coat on the halltree. "Lucy is ill, and I've just sent word to Peter and Edmund. They are fighting in the war against the Germans. They will not return home until the war is over or they are injured or dead." She shuddered at the thought of it. He put a hand on her shoulder, but she turned around and continued towards the kitchen, "Tea?"

She put the kettle on the bunsen burner and retrieved a couple mugs from the nearby cabinet. As she concentrated her gaze on the teapot, Caspian took the chance to look around him. A lot of things he recognized- the furniture, and fireplace. A few recollections of the Pevensies stood in frames above the mantel.

He marveled at them- what could capture the moment of memories so accurately and flawlessly? In one, the four of them as children stood still together as he remembered them, and in another, they were all grown. Still another reflected just Lucy and a young man poised in what looked to be ceremonious clothing of some sort- black slacks and jacket for the man, and a white, elegantly designed dress for her. Out of the periphery of his eye, he saw Susan's hand reach for it, "Lucy was the only one of us to marry, but Christopher died a few weeks ago in the war. She has taken a turn for the worse, without him to hang on to.

"What are these, somehow memories are captured and kept on a canvas?" He asked innocently.

"A photograph." She said. He felt her body so close to his, and remembered what it was like to be in love with Susan Pevensie. "In the language of Greek, photos means 'light', and grapho means 'to write' the camera captures the light, and takes a snapshot that writes the reflection on glass, like a mirror." She looked at him to gauge his comprehension, but he felt he was blankly staring at her, to feel her so close. So she had not married after all. Neither had he, even though he was now king of the world of Narnia and beyond,

"Caspian? What's wrong? What are you thinking?" So concerned she was for him.

"Only of how I missed your beautiful eyes looking at me."

If only he could remember a poem or two from his days with the professor to romance her in style. Instead, he led her over to the sofa in front of the roaring fire and kissed her thoroughly. Susan put her hand to his chest and pulled away slightly, still breathless and whispered, "I need to take Lucy a cup of tea and check on her first."

She teased him with a soft kiss of appreciation before taking the kettle off the burner, and pouring 3 cups of tea instead of just 2. He trailed her like a love-sick puppy and kept a hand on the small of her back as they went to Lucy's bedroom. Lucy was sitting up in bed, reading.

"Caspian! What are you doing here?" She said with all the excitement she could muster. He mentally recalled her childlike honesty, and a glance at Susan told him not to mention anything about the trouble she had been in earlier this evening. "I don't know exactly, but I will take every moment with the Kings and Queens of Narnia I can get!" He managed to say lightheartedly, but realized too late he had not avoided mentioning the absence of Peter and Edmund. A sad smile formed on Lucy's lips and her eyes dropped a noticeable tear or two, but she allowed Susan to spruce up her pillows and give her some tea before turning over the covers for the night. Feeling a bit awkward, Caspian returned to the living room to wait for Susan and give the two sisters some time alone.

"Well?"

"Well what? Nothing's happened yet if that's what you're asking?"

Lucy was not convinced, "Nothing? I don't believe you Susan, I can still see through you!"

"Oh fine- we've kissed is all. It is rather surreal having him here, it will take some time getting him acclimated and explaining to everyone what this strange man is doing with us."

"I knew it was _not_ 'nothing'. Haven't you been waiting for him all these years? That's why you turned down Philip's proposal wasn't it? You are still in love with Caspian!" Lucy almost felt like she wasn't sick at all, just the magic of Narnia present with Caspian made her feel better. Susan sighed, "Yes, I am I guess. But there will be nothing for it. Sooner or later, Caspian will have to return- he must be king by now, I wouldn't blame them if they'll be wanting him back."

"So?" Lucy pursed her lips together in a pout, knowing that the 'responsible Susan' would have nothing of her own happiness.

"So? I know I can't help fall in love with him again, only for him to leave me so soon! I won't bare it. Besides, all I can worry about now is getting you better." It was a false hope, but it wasn't the time to recognize out-loud that Lucy would be leaving them soon.

"Susan- I won't hear of it. I won't let you let him get away. You have to take this chance, it will be the only way to that you can be happy. If he chooses Narnia, then it will be over for good and you can move on, but there is a chance that he'll love you too much," she pleaded with her, pretending to be the older sister of the two.

"Alright, if it comes to that. But for now, I guess I can manage to just love him while he is around. I'd better go find him, he's been waiting all by himself for awhile with nothing to do." The sisters took a moment to smile at each other knowingly, Susan turned off the light. Before she left the room, she could hear Lucy whisper the childhood song, "Susan and Caspian sittin' in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"_Goodnight, Nosey._"

Back in the living room, Susan rekindled the fire from the coals, and sat nervously beside Caspian. "Remember what you said after you kissed me for the first time?" He nudged in closer so their noses were almost touching. "That it wouldn't work anyways because I'm a few hundred years older than you?" She whispered, still nervous, and waiting for his cue.

"I think what you really meant was that it couldn't have worked because you were going back home and I was staying in Narnia. Well, I'm here now."

This time, Susan was willing to let it slide and not let the logic in her head get in the way of her feelings, "Yes, you are here- _for now."_ Tonight she wanted to forget for a moment that a war was killing all of Europe and her sister was dying from heartache. She would deal with the consequences later.


End file.
